


A Prince among Men

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fractured Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-12
Updated: 2002-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old Folk tale with a new twist. Robin Hood</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince among Men

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: This is one of my favorite tales, and I wish no one disrespect in that I am changing it to fit my need in this story…I couldn’t resist it. I’ve kept the characters names as is; so you can follow along with my vision, I will give you a list of Characters. If no character is listed they are as they were in the story. Thank you. 
> 
> List:  
> Robin of Loxley – Chakotay  
> Maid Marian – Kathryn Janeway  
> Hilda – B’Elanna Torres  
> Sheriff of Nottingham – Tuvok  
> Guy of Gisbourne– Harry Kim  
> Prince John – Tom Paris  
> Friar Tuck - Doc/EMH  
> Little John – Greg Alaya   
> Will Scarlet – Geron Tem  
> Alan of Dale – Ken Dalby

The away party was settling for the night, for it would be another day before Voyager would return to pick them up. What made things slightly more unnerving for some of the crew was not only did they have Commander Chakotay along, they also had Captain Janeway; though she did seem to be more relaxed down here on the planet than she had been on the ship. But they had heard that Commander Tuvok had insisted that she take this mission, which in itself was unusual, but then they saw, she needed it, and began to relax around her. 

“Commander, I can’t remember the last time I went camping…camping,” Kathryn smiled, as she saw everyone lay out their sleeping bags and the large fire in the center. “All we need are some Smores…”

“Got that covered,” Tom Paris chirped in over hearing the Captain’s comment. 

She turned to the young pilot with a childish grin, “you really have Smores?” 

“Hey, I’m a senior officer, I’m prepared for everything,” Tom joked as he pulled out the ingredients needed, marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate. 

“Oh, please…,” B’Elanna snorts, “You always bring those whenever there is a possibility of a camp fire. 

“What’s a Smore?” Geron Tem asked as he finished laying out his sleeping bag. 

“I’m with Tem? What’s a Smore?” Greg Alaya asked, also joining the young Bajoran as they gathered around Tom who was still unpacking things around the large fire that Commander Chakotay built. 

“It’s a treat. You place marshmallows that have been roasted over the fire in between two of the graham crackers and a piece of chocolate, and it melts together and you eat the entire mess,” Ken Dalby said taking a seat by the fire. “And I’m with the Captain, I haven’t been camping…camping in quite awhile either,” he smiled. “The only thing we need now is a story.” 

“Hey yeah, scary stories around the camp fire,” Tom quipped warmly. 

“Scary? I don’t know about you, but I had enough of a scare the last time we crossed paths with the lasted alien…thank you very much,” Geron stated, folding his arms around his chest, shivering at the thought of how close to dying he had come. 

“Though normally I would agree with Tom, this time I’m with Tem,” Kathryn stated. “We need to relax, not get all jumpy,” she smiled as she sat down next to B’Elanna and started making a Smore of her own. 

“Hey, Commander, tell us a story,” Greg said, he too taking a seat, letting Ken show him how to make a Smore. 

Chakotay snickered, “Why me?” 

“Because you so good at it,” Greg replied. Then he looked at the group, “He can weave a story so real you think you’re apart of it and you never leave your seat,” he said with great enthusiasm. 

“Yeah, Chakotay, I haven’t heard one of your tales since the Maquis days,” Ken added also thrilled at the prospect. 

“Well, with such glowing revues, Commander, I think you have no choice,” Kathryn smiled. “So, let’s have a story.” 

Chakotay poured himself some hot water and was making a cup of tea, “I don’t know…”

“Story! Story! Story!” Everyone started to chime at once. 

“Okay, okay,” he laughed in defeat of his weak protest not to comply. “I’ll tell a story, just give me a minute,” he said, his eyes looking around the campfire, as his thoughts turned internal. “Okay, I know this old folk tale that I think most of you are familiar with, but of course, I’ll change it enough to keep it interesting,” he smiled, a slight flush to his face. He settled down on the ground, his back firmly against a log, the fire blazing, and he began…

**********  
The morning sun was rising, greeting the English coast land with more warmth than it’s heart, then King of England was feeling; for indeed the King of England was not present, he was away in Jerusalem leading a holy crusade, as he believed ordained by God himself, and thus took the best of the best with him in naive belief that all would be well when he returned. 

In his stead, having taken his best advisors, generals, and the best his court had to offer, he left behind his younger brother, a young scholar, who until his departure had lived and breathed school over the duties of his title. Prince John, fair hair and eyes, was known to make the ladies swoon with a smile, but not known for more…until after his brother left him the thrown…to watch. It is said that it wasn’t long before the mild mannered Prince started to show his true colors then, and what was only suppose to be a difficult time became a nightmare, for Prince John ruled with an iron fist and had little to no mercy, or so the people would whisper. 

The right hand of the Prince, left in appointment by King Richard the Lion Heart, to aid his young brother, was Sir Guy of Gisbourne, a high ranking noble of the court and well schooled in its running and third cousin to the Sheriff of Nottingham, the local law of the land, and Prince John’s other advisor and sword. 

What was to be a couple of months slowly started to be half a year and life was becoming more and more difficult for the people of England. Prince John had raised taxes and demanded more and more from them every month, to the point that many were not able to pay their debt to their King or ruler, and were tossed into debtors’ prison, losing what little they had to the law. 

For a long while there was nothing for people to do, though some did try to fight back, but only wound up hanging out in Sherwood Forest, their only means of protection from Nottingham’s guards, for it was riddled with superstitious tales, and the peasants, who made the tales, used it to their benefit. 

Life was hard and it seemed it would continue to be such, when one of the solders from the crusade, a Noble Lord, Robin of Loxley returned home, a worn and wiser man, only to discover he had no more home, it had been taken by the Prince, on the grounds of tax evasion. It seemed it did not matter that he was serving his King; they stole his land, his monies and his properties just the same. The manner in which he discovered all this was during his first day back, one of Nottingham’s men saw him on what was now ‘King’s grounds’ and attempted to accost him for his crimes. For the young guard was not aware of Lord Loxley’s return or his parentage, that left him dark of hair and skin, for his mother was one who was saved from her folly by his Father’s grace. 

“You, peasant, how dare you trespass on Kings Grounds,” the young guard shouted. 

Robin looked startled and stared at the young guard, who didn’t even have the courtesy to dismount his horse. “I beg your pardon, but this is my home and my lands, left to me by my Father at his passing. I have just returned from the crusade and bid the comfort of my home, not you tireless jest, go home,” he stated and started to continue when the guard blocked his way again. 

“These lands were confiscated by the Sheriff of Nottingham in the name of Prince John, for tax evasion. If you are who you state you are, you are under arrest for forgoing your duty to the crown.” 

Robin looked at this man as if he was crazy, //Or perhaps I swallowed more seawater than I thought,// he thought. “How can I be arrested for forgoing my duty to the crown when it ‘was’ the crown I served being in the Crusades?” he asked, his tire showing. “Now, be off with you, I am tired, hungry, and wish to bed in my home,” he stated and started to move off when the guard pulled his sword. 

Robin, being experienced in sword as well as bow, drew his faster, and blocked the on coming blow, “How dare you,” he growled, and with another swipe of his blade, cut the tether on the saddle and the guard went splattering to the ground. Robin, having had enough, took the bare horse, “I will return him to the Sheriff and have him deal severely with you,” he stated, and mounted the horse and rode to where he believed his house to be…it was not. 

Everything had been taken, even the stones of his house were taken, only a note posted on a few fragments that still stood, showed that the poor guard had been speaking true, his home, his lands, all had been taken…by Prince John. Though he never met the young prince, even while being friends with King Richard, he cursed the young man and swore justice would be done and headed into town to see the Sheriff and the Prince…he never got to see the Prince. 

For upon entering Nottingham, and meeting with the Sheriff, who showed all the legal paperwork, and wouldn’t budge on the fact that it didn’t matter that he was away with the King, Robin lost his temper…a mistake. The Sheriff ordered his arrest, and Robin, not going to set foot in another prison, having spent time in a foreign one, lay way to the inexperienced guards and fled in order to size things up, his flight led him to Sherwood Forest. 

It is there that he first encountered the men of Sherwood and heard of their plight, and there he vowed to bring justice to this land, until Richard returned. It was slow at first, but soon Robin of Loxley was known far and wide for his infamous thefts of the rich and his care for the poor and justice against the unjust, that he was dubbed Robin Hood, and a heavy bounty placed upon his head, Dead or Alive; no one made claim to it. What was thought to be a manner of looking up, fell when word reached Robin that Prince John would be crowning himself King in three months time…this could not be allowed. 

Throughout his time, as the leader of the rebels, Robin had remade old acquaintances, one of them being Maid Marian, Lady in waiting and cousin to the King and Prince John, who lived just outside of Nottingham. It was she who passed on word of this, when her servant, Hilda over heard Sir Guy of Gisbourne whispering to his cousin Sheriff of Nottingham, in regards to this turn of events. 

“What are we going to do, Robin,” Little John inquired after Robin had explained the news. “If Prince John is crowned King, then Richard will have lost his thrown, the people can not bare another year of that tyrant!” 

“I agree, Little John, but at the moment I am not sure what we can do. My only suggestion is that we have to get Richard back here and that would mean sending an envoy to reach him, for even if one left tomorrow it would be close in timing, for it took me over a month to return home.” 

“Well, it doesn’t sound like we have much of a choice,” Alan of Dale piped in. “But who ever goes will need more than a letter or our word to be believed. We will need proof that we are true in our quest to bring him home.” 

“You speak wise, Alan. Than this night I will journey to visit Marian, she is his cousin and will know her words well, and she will provide me with the proof. Alan, Will, you are both bright and spirited men, I will ask ye to go forth, will you?”

“You can count on us, Robin,” Alan replied. 

“True to heart you can,” Will add.

“I am sure the people will not mind funding your journey since it’s to their benefit you travel. You will have to travel in secret and tell no one your name or destination, for fear that Nottingham has ears at every port. I will set forth you a map, and since I know you can read Alan, I will trust it with you.” 

“Then we will make ready this night to leave by morning,” Alan stated. “Come Will, the nights are cold at travel; we best pack light for speed, but wise for health.” 

“I am with thee,” Will smiled and left the ring of gathered merry men that aided in the leadership of the rebels, or misplaced families as they truly were. 

“I heard someone say traveling…where are we going?” the skilled but some times laden Friar asked, his hands carrying a tanker of beer. 

“Sorry, Friar, but your skills are needed here among the people,” Robin stated. “With the news that Richard will lose his thrown in three months time by Prince Johns coronation, I have found it best to send word to Richard to return. This night I travel to Marion to gather proof in her hand that he is needed here. You and Little John will remain in my stead until I return, as Will and Alan make ready to leave by morning.” 

“Ah, very well, I will give them some herbs to keep their health on such a treacherous journey then,” the Friar replied easily and got up to keep his word. 

“Little John, I will return late, hold well until them,” Robin smiled, and grasped his friends hand and then gathered his travel ware and left to Nottingham’s Castle, where Maid Marion had been ordered to live by Prince John, due to his concern for her safety; with the rouge and outlaw Robin hood about. 

************

Getting inside was not as hard as one would believe, if that one had the knowledge as Robin did of the grounds and the passages, that he had, being friends with a young King Richard in his own youth. Scaling the outer walls to the second level was more difficult in the night air, for they tended to be moist and slippery, more of a concern than being spotted; the guards were too secure in the walls to keep a watchful eye. 

Marion’s room was on the higher levels, and his usual path to visit her ladyship blocked by some babbling guards that were determined to stay the night, talking, that Robin had to find an alternative method, thus leading him to the thin ledge he stood upon this very moment. He slid slowly around the wall when voices rang true to his ears and the words became clear. 

“I don’t understand, why are they protecting someone who robs from them, steals their crops, burns down their homes, and steals their taxes…why?” 

“They don’t protect him, your Highness, they are afraid of him,” a deeper voice replied. 

“Then I have no choice but to hold you accountable for his head not being on a spike,” the other man retorted. “It is most difficult as it is following in Richard’s footsteps without this…this Robin Hood, shadowing my every step and bringing cures to ‘my’ name for his doings. Find him, Sheriff, find him now! Do all that you must, but this will come to an end.” 

“Of course, your Highness,” the other man replied. 

Robin stood silent, appalled, stunned by what he heard. //Could it be?// The thought that Prince John saw him as a villain and himself as victim was almost absurd. Though he knew he should slip by and meet Marion, he could not resist this temptation. He moved to the window and peered inside. To his surprise, the one that could only be Prince John, stood, his back to the window, tall with long soft blond locks, and a slim stature, but still held a silent streanght about him. 

“Far be it for me to correct you, your Highness, but I have never heard such false hood in my life.” 

Prince John spun around toward the voice and though startled, did not appear afraid. “Who…?” he was about to ask, but he spotted the mark on the temple, said to have been given by a witch to grant him dark powers. “You…you are Robin Hood, are you not?” 

“Alas, your Highness, that is the name which has been placed upon me, though not one I would hold too if things were different.” 

“Have you come to kill me?” Prince John asked, his stark blue eyes locking with the dark ebony that drank him in with ease. 

Robin was offended, “I am no murder,” he stated, doing his best to keep his temper in check. “I do not take innocent life, for I have learned in the Crusades…”

“Crusades? You were in the Crusades…with my brother? Who are you?” Prince John asked, not understanding this new piece of information. 

“Until my land, monies and home taken in ‘your name’ for tax evasion, I was Robin of Loxley, your Highness, and friend to your brother and my King, Richard. 

Prince John smiled, his blue eyes lighting up the room, “  
Robin…sure shot?” 

Hearing the old nickname that only Richard had called him brought a small smile to his lips, “Indeed, your brother called me that.”

It was a moment before John realized all of Robin’s words, “What do you mean your lands were taken for tax evasion and in my name. I never ordered such a thing. In fact, I know not why I make pleasantries with the man who claims to be friend of my brother yet is responsible for his lacking return?” 

“What are you speaking of? I fight ‘for’ Richards return. And as for that order I bare proof,” he states, pulling out a small satchel in his tunic pocket and takes out a soft leather cloth and hands over the notice, “Here is my proof.” 

Prince John takes the worn paper and unfolds it, his light eyes growing wide at what he reads and then looking at the seal, I…I never signed this. This may be the seal, but it is ‘not’ my signature,” he stated in disbelief. 

“Are you telling me, you know nothing of this?”

“I do,” John states with conviction. Then thought strikes him, “If it is not you, who is stealing the tax money needed to save my brother?” 

“Save Richard, from what?” Robin asks with great concern. 

Prince John is silent for a moment, but goes with is gut, “Some many months ago, I was sent a letter that if Richard is to be returned unharmed, I was to pay a hundred thousand pieces of gold for his freedom,” he stated, and moved to his desk, where he drew forth the note with the demand and showed it to Robin. 

Robin took the note; it was authentic, for he had spent enough time in the Middle East to know. “So, why not empty the treasury…”

“The treasury has been empty for many months long before this note arrived,” John replied defensively. “Richard’s request for more funding has drained it dry.” 

“Until my own capture, I served with Richard in his camp, he never made any request for funding,” Robin replied. 

John’s eyes narrowed and moved back to his desk that was well organized. “Here, than what are these?” he asks, handing over the several letters baring the official seal of the King. 

Robin took them and read over them, stunned, for he knew for a fact that Richard had not sent them, but the signature was water stained and could not be read, as were most of the letters, which made sense considering the distance, and the seal…the seal! 

“Your Highness, have you ever looked at a seal mark made with Richard’s ring as apposed to the royal seal?” he inquired. 

“No, why?” 

“They are similar, but different, so one can tell if the King himself had used his ring or if the seal was used,” Robin stated. “These were not made with his ring.”

Prince John pressed his lips together, “Likely story, but the only seal is in this room, my room, and Richard has the ring, since he is King.” 

Robin gave back the papers, “Then don’t believe me. But I would not be the one stealing the people’s money and their lands, tossing whole families out for lacking of payment after being taxed thrice in a months time.” 

“What are you speaking about; I have not done or allocated such a thing. I have only collected taxes for the ransom twice, both times…you have stolen it and murdered most of my guards, the second time witnessed by the Sir Guy of Gisbourne himself,” John snapped. 

“That is a lie. I stand here now before you and deny such claim. I may make theft, but I do not murder, nor have I been so foolish to attack a heavily guarded tax wagon. Also, it is not I that will profit if Richard does not return, but you?” 

“I?” 

“Yes, you, who is said to be crowning ‘himself’ King in three months time.” 

“How did…?”

“So, you don’t deny it, then?”

Prince John takes a deep breath, checking his temper, “No, I do not, but it is not by choice but by law, that I must do so or all of England will fall,” he replies tightly. “In fact, I can prove that too,” he states and starts for the door and stops, “remain here, I will return…alone.”

“And I am to believe you?” 

“I gave you the benefit of the doubt when you said you were not going to kill me, have I not shown I deserve the same?” 

Robin stood firm for a moment, “I will be here,” he stated, and stepped aside, so when Prince John opened the door, no one would see him. 

It had been some twenty minutes before Prince John returned to the room, having been kept in the halls by Sir Guy of Gisbourne, only to enter the room to find it empty. He gave a heavy sigh of disappointment as he closed the door, and placed the very large and heavy book down on the desk. “I should have known,” he stated softly. 

“You are too quick to make judgments, as I do believe I too am guilty of,” Robin states from behind him. 

Prince John turns to see Robin emerge from the far shadows. “I thought…?”

“I needed to hide, for this room was not barren after you left, it had a visitor and I witnessed much.” 

“A visitor? Besides you, who would dare enter my chambers?” he asked, his anger showing. 

“It would seem that the Sheriff of Nottingham has been of such nerve, your Highness. He was here, making use of the seal, which I now know is hidden in a secret compartment in the left hand side of your desk. In fact, if you check, you will see that it is still warm.” 

John was furious, and strode up to Robin, prepared to call him liar, but as he was a foot away, their eyes able to meet once more, the man’s presence felt, he could not…so turned on his heels and checked…it was still warm from use. //Guy of Gisbourne!// John thought, now seeing the purpose of the endless prattle, to delay him from his return. Slowly his temper fumed as he gestured for Robin to step aside and he opened his door, calling to the guard a few feet away. 

“You guard, who has been in my room whiles I was a way?” he demanded, looking directly in the guards eyes. 

The guard’s eyes shifted away, “No one, your Highness,” he stated too easily. 

“You dare lie to me?” 

This got the guards attention, “I did not, your Highness,” he lied again. 

“Get from my door, you dog,” John shouted. 

“I can not, your Highness…” the guard stuttered. 

“You are defying me?” 

“No…no, but by penalty of death, I was bade not to leave my post.” 

“By whom?” 

“The Sheriff of Nottingham.” 

“Then best ye pray for mercy, for be gone this instant or I shall depart your head myself,” he growled, and watched him start to go, then slammed the door shut, and then leaned against it, his temper spent as reality dawned on him. He then closed his eyes to contain his thoughts before speaking, “It would seem, Sir Robin, that I have discovered my strings as well as my puppet master,” he breathed out slowly. 

“Sadly it makes sense. If Nottingham is behind this, he not only has the monies for the man power, but the court by the strings too, but he has no claim to the thrown without you,” Robin stated to ease some of the worry he saw on the young handsome face before him. 

“Ah, it does now become clear as that Nottingham has that covered as well. He has manipulated me into officiating in the union of my cousin Lady Marion to be his wife. Thus, with my death and Richards’s abdication, he would have claim via her blood,” John stated, moving across the room, after locking the door, to pour a drink. He looked at Robin, “Since it is becoming clearer that we both have been used in this play, care to join me?” 

Robin nodded, “Yes, and it does seem so. The only thing that has occurred that the Sheriff did not count on occurring was our meeting and talking.” 

John smiled for the first time, a big bright one, “Indeed. You would have thought that if I had a lick of sense I would have called the guard,” he stated as he sipped his drink and took a seat, offering Robin on as well. 

Robin sipped his and took a seat, “Why was that I might add. I was expecting it.” 

John looked into his glass, //I can’t say it was because I was startled by the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on…though it be the truth,// he thought. “I had a feeling and I went with it.” 

“Well, to your feeling, your Highness,” Robin stated and gave a small toast. “So, now we know what is going on, do you think we can work together and get Richard back where he belongs?” 

John was quiet as he nursed his drink, “we can try, but for the safety of the throne, I must continue to play his puppet. For if he gets wind and forces a marriage, which I no longer doubt he would, and my death, he would find a way to take the throne sooner than later, and even if Richard returned, it would mean war.”

“This I agree with. The letter, it says where Richard is being held, perhaps I can do something, for I have people willing to go forth to his side. Perhaps they can find others to aid Richard in his own release?” 

“You have all I know in that letter,” John states, pointing to the one he showed Robin. Then he stood up and gathered the book to the marked page, “here is why I must take the crown in three months time,” he states, and begins to read. “If the crown King is not within his lands for a period of one year, or twelve months, three hundred and sixty-five days, and no direct word has been given in six of that twelve, it will be considered by the high courts of England as a stance of abdication and the thrown will fall to the next in line. If no heir exists, then…” Well, you get the picture, the land will be thrown into chaos, not that it isn’t already, but if I don’t Nottingham will find a way around me…this way, I at least would be willing to step back down to my brother, for I assure you, I have no wish to be King.” 

Robin stood up, drained and wiped his glass placing it quickly back in its place, “You are about to have company, they must of heard voices. If you wish I will return and we will speak more?”

John smiled, “I wish,” he stated softly and watched Robin of Loxley, Robin Hood and now thief of hearts steal away out the window. //How can something so…wonderful be considered so wrong,// he thought as his heart raced only to be brought back to reality by the banging at his door. It was enough to fuel his anger, “How dare you!” he snapped as he strode to his door and opened it, to be face to face with the Sheriff of Nottingham. “How dare you come storming upon my door, what is wrong with you, and your guards?” he demanded. 

The tall slim dark skin man gave a half insincere bow, “I beg your pardon, your Highness, but one of my guards thought he heard voices in here?” 

Prince John tossed open his door, “As you can see I am very much alone, and if I chose to make council with myself it is no ones business but my own, now depart, I am tried and I wish to bed,” he stated, his hands on his hips, waiting for the guards and the Sheriff to leave. Then he closed and locked his door, he did not think he would sleep this night, not only because he had discovered the plot to Richard’s thrown, but because his mind was now full of dark honey skin, soft dark locks and ebony eyes that melted his soul upon first gaze. This would be what would keep him stirring most of the night, that and a wishful heart that he not only could see and speak with Robin again, but know him, as no man should know another. 

************

Two shadows lurked in a far corner of a hall, one taller than the other and their voices low. 

“My dear beautiful, Cousin, if you can not do what you are bid to do, what use have I for you?” the Sheriff of Nottingham stated to the shorter man next to him. 

“I did your bidding, and kept him the time allotted and five more than requested just in case, why do you say this?” he asks, his eyes narrowing at the older man, not caring for his tone. 

“For one of my guards was sent back to me, sent away by our pup; it seems he somehow noticed he had a visitor, but did not seem to know who. It is also strange that he was over heard speaking to someone, but I found him alone.”

“Perhaps he is not as stupid as you had believed?” 

“For his sake I hope he is. My time table is set just so in becoming King of England and avoiding total dishevel among the people, but…if he becomes too much to handle, I’ll just have to handle a little war, that’s why I have been stocking up the funding, just in case.” 

“You are so cleaver, my cousin,” Guy purred as he leaned in close to his cousin and let him run his fingers across his face. “When can I come to you again?” 

“I would have said tonight, but this matter has me upset…”

“It was not my fault, I did as you asked,” Guy pouted. 

“True, Cousin, but…it has taken me out of the mood, perhaps tomorrow night,” he stated, another caress across the cheek, “Good night,” he stated and then left. 

“Damn you, Prince John. I will enjoy plunging the knife in you myself,” he growled softly, then departed to his bedroom…alone. 

**************

“Marion” he whispered from the window. 

Lady Marion, dressed in her heavy robes, her long auburn hair flowing freely, placed another robe upon her and smiled, “Robin, come in from the cold,” she bid. Seeing her long time friend warmed her and she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. “What brings you here this hour?”

“After getting word of Prince Johns plans to become King, I have decided to send word to Richard that he must return now, but I needed your words as proof. However, on my travel here, my regular route blocked I found another and it led me past Prince Johns…”

“My, that could have been dangerous,” Marion exclaimed with concern. 

“Perhaps, but I think it was fate that chose my path this night, for I learned much, and to my surprise I believe have found a new ally in our fight to keep Richard’s thrown safe,” Robin smiled warmly. 

“Pray tell, who?” 

“Prince John himself.”

“What? My dear friend, has something bewitched you?” she asked with worry. “Prince John is…”

“Being puppeteer by Nottingham, thus I have proven this very night with my own eyes, ears and heart. Having heard that Prince John believed ‘me’ to be villain in all of England, once he was alone I could not resist but to speak with him, it was most enlightening for us both. I showed him proof of my grounds, and he his, and as fate chose again, showed us the dark curtain of tightly weaved lies placed upon us all by Nottingham himself, who is the one who seeks the thrown.” 

Marion looked horrified, “are you…sure of this?” 

“Aye, Marion, I am very sure. I saw him invade Prince John’s room when he departed and used the royal seal for his own purpose…an act of a traitor. He has also managed to place most of ‘his’ guards around Prince John as his eyes and ears, and sadly, my dear Lady, it would seem he has manipulated Prince John into officiating your marriage to Nottingham.”

Marion paled, and with Robin’s help took a seat by the fire. “My lady, are you all right?” Hilda asked seeing her Lady sit slowly. 

“Bring her some warm wine,” Robin bid gently. “I am sorry to bare such news…”

“As am I, for it would seem that John is not the only puppet here. He woos me into accepting this marriage, believed out of love, and it is only for my blood, does he seek my hand. Aye, it is I who am sorry, Robin.” 

Hilda brings her the wine and then fades into the background, only to hear footsteps. “We are having company, My Lady.”

“I need your proof, My lady, my people will go forth to find Richard, though things are more difficult than once believed,” Robin stated quickly. 

“Go, into the alcove,” she stated, and got up and moved to her needle point as a knock sounded on her door.” She nodded to Hilda when she was ready. 

Hilda, opened the door a little, “Ah, lord Sheriff, what may I do for you?”

“I have come to bid my Lady good night,” he states evenly. 

“Ah, Hilda, let him in,” Marion replies from the distance. 

Hilda opens the door, and watches as the Sheriff walks in and across the room to where Marion is working. “It is late my lady, why are you working so diligently?” he inquired softly. 

Marion gave a small but sincere smile, as best she could, “This is a pattern my Mother gave to me, and some day I will give to my daughter. She said that it was to be made upon agreement to marry, and that I could not marry in Gods blessings if it was not done, to hang upon the wall of the marriage bed,” she stated, a slight blush to her cheek. “So, I tarry for love,” she replies easily. 

“It is I than who am humbled my lady, and shall let you chose you hours of work,” he replied with a bow. “Good night, and till morrow,” he stated and than bowed and left. 

Hilda locked the door and turned to see Marion take out as many stitches as she could, her hurt showing in each movement. She moves softly to her side, “Sir, Robin awaits, my Lady,” she states, a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Yes, yes of course,” Marion replies, and then gets up and moves to her writing desk and begins her letter to Richard. After a few long minutes, she signs it, seals it, and places one of her charms within, so Richard will know for fact it is her words. Then she seals it within a thick envelope and seals it again, and moves to meet Robin, who is staring out the widow, though instead of east to the Forest, west, the high towers. “Here you go.” 

Robin startles lightly, “Ah, Marion, thank you,” he states, and takes the gracious letter and takes her hand and kisses it lightly. “Again, I am sorry for your pain, but it only goes to show Nottingham’s true colors. I must go, it is late.”

“You said that it was more difficult than you thought to bring Richard back, what did you mean about that?”

“It would seem that Richard is being held for ransom, and the two attempts that Prince John has made to raise the gold, it has been stolen…in my name, a lie. It would also seem that Nottingham had forged letters from Richard asking for funding draining the treasury for his own usage, thus there is little money to free Richard. I am hoping that my men will be able to aid Richard in his own release.” 

“Dear heaven,” she gasped. 

“In deed, but all is not lost. If you can, I think Prince John could use a friend,” he smiled easily. “I must go, but I will return.” With that, he kissed her cheek and then slipped away into the darkness. 

**********

Robin returned as promise baring the letter and the news, but was stunned that even though he had made witness, that most of his men would not believe that Prince John was innocent of his deeds, so Robin forgoes any further attempt to sway them and set forth his plan to save Richard. They had gathered much, and distributed much as well, but still had some, and he would give it to Alan of Dale and Will Scarlet to use as best needed to free Richard and bring him home. 

By early morning, the plan was settled and Alan and Will along with half a dozen brave soles, left on their journey to Turkey to bring home their King. Robin was tired but wanted to relax and bathe, so he slipped away to the water whole, where a large water fall filled it regularly. Since Robin was a man of adventure and exploration, he had discovered that far into the shadows of the water fall was a cave and toward the back a hot spring. Though many though Robin a virtuous man, he did not share this knowledge, he kept the spring to himself, needing a place where he could come and think and be along. This morning, he settled in to the hot water, his body aching, but not from age or weather, but another source all together. 

He settled his strong muscular body, made hard as steel by the war and defined with grace by age, into the water, and closed his eyes only to be bombarded with visions of a tall lanky blond with the most incredible blue eyes he had ever seen. He had always fancied the ladies, but no one, woman or male, ever stirred his passions as did the angel that he met last night. He had heard of Prince John’s fair looks, but thought him like any other man…he was not, he was an angel fallen to earth, for there was no other explanation as to how anyone so angelic could grace this world. 

Robin tried to push such thoughts aside, for such things were wrong, wicked, and though he had seen such things bring much comfort to others in prison, he had still considered it wrong…but, he had never imagined his soul being touched with just a look or a smile…by anyone, much less a man. But he could not deny the fire he felt or the heat that was now between his legs, and the strong need of its release. Though he did not like to touch himself often, he could not stay his hand or his mind from the vision of beauty that sparked it in the first place. His mind drew upon visions he had seen in the shadows of prison and now altered them to where it was Prince John, his fair and creamy skin withering under his touch, those sweet lips begging for more of his touch. The thought was too much and his body exploded and sent the fire from his body. When the heat settled, the fire gone, but not the embers, there was a burning that Robin knew would always be in his soul from this moment on. 

He washed and dressed and head back to camp, he had to plan a way to help his people and Prince John from the scourge of Nottingham until Richard returned. He was unsure, but felt secure that it was no accident that brought his and Prince John’s path to cross, and he would maintain faith in that force to wield it’s will into his actions. 

********

Days had turned into weeks and Prince John had not looked upon Robin again, as he was kept quite busy with the court of England and its nobles demanding satisfaction from the rouge Robin Hood. He had been depressed that he did not fine the dashing rogue waiting for him in his chambers as he did that one night, and almost grew angry had not an arrow barring a message arrived via his window. 

It turned out that Nottingham has stepped up security around the castle and Robin could not get back in, but did risk limb to send him word that he had been trying and that his men were firm on Richard’s trail. This gave John some comfort to know the dashing man had been trying to keep his word. It also came as a surprise when the message stated…trust Marion. It had been long since he had seen her much less speak to her, even if they were in the same castle. He burned the arrow and sadly the message; it was too much risk with Nottingham and his traitorous cousin Guy of Gisbourne about. 

“Your Highness, something must be done,” a deep voice cried out. 

John snapped back to the present, sitting in the court room listening to the nobles wail their complaints. They were always the same…Robin Hood. “My dear, Gothen, such matters fall in the hands of our good Sheriff,” he said, this time passing the blame, and turned to him to let him defend himself in this mess, he was tired of taking the blame. 

The Sheriff, stood straight at the accusation, but kept face, “I have increased my guards, and security at the palace, but again, the people are too afraid of him to turn on him. There for…” his dark eyes gleamed, “I have devised a plan to trap him.”

This got everyone’s attention, especially Prince John’s, “A trap, how so? What will you do differently than you have done before?” 

“I will use Robin’s ego against him as well as his weakness,” the Sheriff said with much confidence. 

“Please share,” Lord Gothen replied. 

“Yes, Cousin, share,” Guy of Gisbourne added. 

“It is a well known fact that Robin Hood, formerly of Loxley was a marksman archer. I propose an archery contest, only the best of the land will compete, thus my Cousin,” the Sheriff gestured to Guy of Gisbourne, “will also be entered. No man has ever beaten him but Robin of Loxley, so even if he disguises himself, we will know him.”

“Ah, but surely a contest is not enough to draw out this outlaw,” Prince John stated flatly. 

“True, not a mere contest, but one where the winner will receive a medal from your Highness himself and a kiss from Maid Marion, Robin’s long time childhood sweetheart.” 

Prince John felt his heart stop and go pale for an instance, //childhood sweethearts?// a part of him felt angry, jealous even, but then he recalled, Marion had sanctioned the wedding to Nottingham…but Robin did say he could trust her? He breathed out slowly, letting others have their say. Surely Robin would not fall for such an obvious trap, but he could not deny the plan, not with the Nobles so insistent for it, and the entertainment of the fair might buy him some time from their whining. “Very well, Sheriff, I place this endeavor ‘solely’ in your hands,” he stated and called an end to court, he was tired and his heart ached. 

**********

It didn’t take long before the fair was set as was the trap, and archers from all over England came to compete. Many other activities were set up for the people’s enjoyment, and on this warm bright day, the people did seem to be enjoying themselves, or so John thought as he sat in the wooden stands, made for him and his court to sit and watch the tournament. Marion to his left, Sheriff of Nottingham at his right, though the Sheriff was busy at times checking on his arrangements, should Robin show. 

In all this time, this was the first that Marion and he was left alone…relatively so, to speak. “Do you really believe that this…Robin Hood will show?” he asked causally, knowing his guards were ears to his enemy. 

“One never knows the mind of criminals,’ she replied easily, playing the game as well. “They are not known for keeping ‘trust’” she stated. 

“Ah, true, trust is not a common element of these times as it is,” John stated, glancing about to see the guard was stepping away, having spied a wench and her wares. John turned to Marion and gently took her hand, “But something that is much needed for your cousin and my brother to return,” he added softly. 

Marion smiled her understanding, “I agree, and friends help even more,” she said, giving her cousin’s hand a soft squeeze. “As always, anything I can do…?” 

John saw the guard starting to slide back and leaded over to place a kiss on his cousin’s cheek, “Stall you wedding,” he whispered and then placed the kiss and returned to the game at hand, for Nottingham was returning. 

“My thoughts exactly,” Marion replied easily, again squeezing his hand gently. 

“Ah, and what thoughts are these,” Nottingham inquired as he took his seat. 

“That your cousin is assured to win, for surely Robin Hood would be a fool to show at today’s events,” Marion replied with ease. 

“Then I guess we shall see, my Lady,” Nottingham stated, and then signaled for the games to begin…all the games. 

There were a total of twenty competitors, over half could have been Robin in disguise, his dark skin hard to hide, but none appeared to be obviously so as the tournament began. The first round took it to ten, the second to five, and the next to last two…Sir Guy of Gisbourne and an old man, Walter Hench. It was Sir Guy’s turn first and he pulled back upon his bow and struck true…dead center of the target, there was no way for the competitor to win, so anyone thought. 

Walter Hench, moved slow and sure to his stand and tested the wind, then drew his arrow, then chose another, and placed it upon his bowstring, and made ready his shot. His movements were graceful, the muscles in his shoulders ripped as he pulled back the taunt string and then released his fingers as the arrow flew…splitting Sir Guy’s in two…winning the tournament. 

The people cheered hard, for one of their own had beaten the Lord at the game and would claim the prize. Walter Hench was swiftly escorted to the stands where he would be given his winnings. There he bowed deeply before the Prince and the Lady Marion and stood silently. 

Prince John stood up and gathered the medial that was forged for this event and walked down to present it. He stood before Walter Hench and his eyes locked on deep ebony that shimmered with fire and life…he knew…he knew this was Robin. Though he schooled his face, his eyes sparked with a life of their own having been able to feast upon this man once again, “I present thee with this medal, Sir Archer for your talents lie deep, planted by the hand of God himself,” Prince John said out loud, and leaned in and placed the medal around the strong muscular neck, being rewarded with a whiff of a strong earthy smell that stirred his passions. “It’s a trap” he whispered as softly as he could. He leaned back and was taken by the mischievous gleam in the dark eyes that he dreamed of every night. //He knows// was his only thought. 

“And for your second prize,” he stated formally, and stepped aside as Lady Marion came forth. At first he felt a pang of jealously fill him, for she would be placing her lips where his desired to go, but when he noticed that as she spoke her words, as per custom and placed her kiss, the dark eyes never left his…they were still locked, as if their souls were still trying to communicate…the jealousy left him. 

“Indeed, good Archer,” Nottingham stated as he too joined the group, moving closer to the old man. “Or should I say…Robin Hood!” he shouted pulling off the disguise, revealing that it was Robin underneath. “Seize him!” 

Robin took a quick bow, “Your Highness, My Lady,” he bowed with a smirk, and then tossed something upon the ground and white powder filled the air, making everyone choke, and turn away as it stung the eyes. By the time they looked back, he was gone. 

“Find him,” John shouted, trying to suppress the smile he was feeling at how easily Robin had eluded Nottingham. He moved back to the stands, watching the Sheriff barking orders, his fury and embarrassment full in his face. He stepped in the back, heading to his carriage, for this was the Sheriff’s folly, and was suddenly upon the ground behind some barrels. 

He caught his breath as he looked up to see Robin on top of him, and an arrow where his chest would have been had he remained standing. His eyes went wide, but then his body took notice of the delicious weight of the strong warrior upon him, still pressing him in the ground. It took great will not to thrust his hips upward to let his heat touch the other man’s or his lips beg to be kissed, as their eyes met once more. 

“I beg your pardon, your Highness, but unlike me, these archers are idiots, and though aiming for me, would have hit you,” he stated, still drinking in the blue fire that held his own look. 

“So, you do not think it was an attempt on my life?” 

“No, if it was, it would have been with a much better archer than the one it was,” Robin assured him, still not moving, until footsteps coming in his direction brought him back to reality. He smiled and then rolled under the platform. 

John breathed a moment, not wanting the heat his body had been soaking up from his dashing rouge, to leave him, but he had not the luxury and stood up as guards arrived. He stomped his feet, “Get that criminal!” he shouted angrily, pointing in another direction where Robin may have gone, but knew he did not. 

“Your Highness, are you all right?” Nottingham inquired as he arrived. 

“No I am not all right. Did you see…that…that…rouge accosted me…I want him arrested and I want him arrested now,” he shouted, and stomped his foot like he was having a tantrum, which he was for Nottingham’s benefit. He watched as unaccustomedly he was left alone. “They are gone,” he said softly, no longer able to hold back his smile at seeing the Sheriff running around on a wild goose chase. 

“Thank you, your Highness,” Robin said from behind him. When Prince John turned to face him, he bowed, taking John’s hand and touching his forehead, a significant act of pledging loyalty, and then dashed into the crowd and was gone. 

John smiled, for he could no longer deny it…he was in love. His eyes followed his dashing rouge until they could no longer follow, then shook back to reality as guards finally recalled he was about and joined him again. He walked toward his carriage and then shifted direction and strayed to where the common folk were and asked the first person he saw, an older man, “You, tell me, are you happy with the way things are in England now a days?” he asked.

“Ah, of course, your Highness. I couldn’t be happier,” he stuttered. 

John may have been naïve to things, but he could tell a liar when he looked one in the eye long enough, except Nottingham, you had to have a soul to reveal your false hood in the first place. He could tell this man was lying and that he feared him. He thought about asking others, but he would only get more lies, they would not dare speak the truth…fear of retaliations. He smiled and thanked the old man and headed back to the carriage and the castle, thinking there had to be away to find out what was really going on among the people. 

************

“Are you sure?” Nottingham asked his Cousin. 

“Very, one of the guard that we pay saw him sneak out, dressed like a commoner this very night.” 

“Well, perhaps we can use this to our advantage. Our pup is growing teeth and backbone, and I no longer wish to tolerate him, this allows us to place his death at the feet of Robin Hood and assures my step forward to the thrown. Go, gather your men, find our stray pup and have your fun with him, but I want a corpse brought back…understand?” 

“Well, my sweet, Cousin,” Sir Guy replied, his eyes dancing at the prospect. Then he bowed and departed as did Nottingham, not seeing the shadow departing as well.

***********

“Are you sure of this, Hilda?” Marion demanded. 

“Yes, my Lady. Your Cousin Prince John has gone among the people and Sir Guy and the Sheriff are looking to kill him and blame Sir Robin.”

“Then you must ride and tell Robin of this, for he must find John before Sir Guy or the Sheriff…go!” 

“At once, your Ladyship” Hilda stated and bowed and dashed off. 

“Oh stars do not let harm come to my cousin, any of them,” she prayed, feeling helpless as she stayed by her window waiting. 

**********

Hilda rode fast and swift, but two of Sir Guy’s guards crossed her path and stopped her. 

“What are you doing out here, woman!” on of the guards demanded. 

Thinking fast, “My Lady has estates that need checking on, and she bid me to speak with the care taker this night, though none is of your concern,” she stated in a huff. 

“A likely story,” another guard replied, a sneer upon his face. 

Seeing that these men were trouble she changed her tune, and rode her horse between the two guards. She smiled, “Do you know why I was made a hand maiden?” she asked, letting her eyes dance other ideas to the two men around her, her cloak covering her dress and arms. 

“No, why?” One of the men inquired, taking the bait. 

He smile grew to a leer, “Because I have great hands,” she replied. 

Both guards scoffed in deep laughter at her joke and did not see her whip the silver blade in both her hands that silenced them once and for all. “I just didn’t say what they were good at,” she smirked, and took the two horses with her as she rode fast to find Robin and give him the news. 

**********

Hours had passed and there was no sign of the young Prince anywhere as Robin dashed from street to street and section to section among the town and houses of Nottingham, named for the Sheriff. He was growing desperate, fearing that he would be too late, especially since he had to search alone, no one would believe in the young Prince’s innocents and Robin didn’t force the issue, fearing they would waver their own loyalty to him and their cause to save England. So he rode hard and fast, and the weather was turning cold and damp, a bad omen, if he believed in them. 

He stopped at the house and shop of Bardric the blacksmith, who knew him and owed him a favor or two. “Bardric,” he called out as he jumped from his horse. 

Bardric looked about to see no one that would do Robin any harm was about then returned the call, “Robin, what brings you here this eve?” 

“I am looking for a young man, he is in grave danger? Have you seen a man, though boyish in looks, fair hair and eyes, tall, but with more grace than his dress presents him to have?” 

Bardric thought for a moment, “Yes, indeed I have, but Nottingham’s guards took him but moments ago.” 

“Heavens!” Robin replied as he dashed to his horse, “Which way?” he asked as he mounted and turned his ride, and flew like the wind when the direction given. He prayed they would not harm Prince John so near Nottingham where there could be witness to their deeds, and that he would arrive in time to prevent any harm from coming.

**********

“Unhand me; do you know who I am?” John struggled as he was held tightly by the beast of a guard. 

“In deed we do,” a familiar voice rang out from behind some trees as the guards came to a stop. 

John looked up to see Sir Guy ride forward, more men by his side and a wicked evil look in his eyes, and John realized his folly. He swallowed hard, but would not give these men the satisfaction of begging or showing fear, though he felt it. “Traitor,” he rasped out. 

“Oh, not true, I am very loyal to ‘my’ King or should I say soon to be, King,” he smirked and then rode closer. “I have tired of you boy, but will find great delight in making your last moments upon this earth memorable,” he glared darkly. He reached out and stroke John’s face, then pulled a dagger, about to start marring the smooth pale skin…

“AHHHH” Sir Guy cried as an arrow implanted in the center of his hand, forcing the knife to drop. He turned to see a rider, skilled beyond many, for they were directing the horse with leg and thigh, like a knight, and brandishing a bow that flew two more arrows into the chest of two of his men…it was Robin Hood. 

John seeing his opportunity, made lose and grabbed a sword from one of the now dead men and started to defend himself from further capture as several guards attempted to apprehend him again, as others faced their foe, Robin Hood, whose arrows struck true twice more, before becoming too close to use them any more. He drew forth his sword and used it swiftly, for though he was well experienced, his goal was the Prince. 

He rode swift, knocking guards back and off their horses, and sent the beasts flying off as he maneuvered the crowd and rode upon John, “Your Highness,” he called out, and as the young man looked, he swooped him up in one motion and the two dashed out of harms way as fast as the horse could take them. 

They were pursued for several moments, but Robin lost them in the thick woods and headed in another direction where they would not think to look for them, on his former home’s grounds. The weather was now poor as rain had started to fall, and they would need to seek shelter. One of the few places that still stood was the old stable, and that is where they arrived and dismounted the horse, bringing it within, in case guards still looked for them. 

“Are you all right, your Highness,” Robin asked, seeing the young man shake, hoping it was just from the cold, but he knew it was more. 

“As well as I can be under the circumstances,” he replied, turning to face his savior. “Thank you, Sir, you save my life and I will always be grateful, though it may be for not, I am not sure I can find safety in the castle now that Nottingham has made his move.” 

Robin removed his cloak and placed it around the young man, “He will not tempt the Lords of the court, for money or no, he still needs them if there is civil unrest. No, that is why he made his attempt outside of the Castle. Sadly, he will mostly likely turn on Sir Guy, than reveal himself, this can be assured, for he will not stain his hands,” Robin added, rubbing the young man’s shoulders trying to bring warmth to them. “I would make a fire, but it is not safe.” 

“I…I understand,” John replied, his eyes taking in the dark handsome face before him and the concern he saw there, and smiled, for he could tell, Robin had truly been worried for him. Besides the sound of the rain, all John could hear was his heart that was now beating wildly for he was so close to the man of his dreams and his heart, and he was being touched…he wanted more, even just a little. Shivering, more from desire than cold, he gently moved forward into Robin’s embrace, and leaned his head on his strong shoulder, finding it the perfect fit. He feared that Robin would push him way, but melted when he felt warm strong arms wrap around him, keeping him warm and safe. 

“You Highness…” Robin started to whisper.

“John…tonight I am simply John, and it is all I wish to be this night,” he stated as he looked up and saw in the deep dark eyes that he was not alone in his wishing, for the eyes looking back at him reflected his own heart. “I just want to be a man, not a Prince, not a royal…just a man, Robin, is that too much to ask?” 

Robin smiled, seeing that John shared in his emotions, that he was not as foolish as his mind had told him he was, and that his heart was true…John cared for him the same way. He reached up and caressed the smooth soft skin of John’s face, “For you I am afraid so,” he teased, “For you are no mere man, but an angel fallen to earth to remind us what blessings Heaven has to offer,” he added, his strong fingers caressing the soft firm lips on Johns face. Then he leaned in and slowly drank from them, taking in their sweetness, their gentle heat, that flowed throughout his body at their touch. 

John felt his body melt even further as strong firm lips brushed upon his own, and a hot moist tongue licking his mouth into sweet surrender to open, as he did with willing ease. His body felt strong fingers caress up and down his back, pulling him closer to the hard muscular chest and body of steel, that smelled of earth, wind, and fire, whose touch burned his soul and he willingly submitted to the flames of its heat. 

Then the strong hands fell upon his flank and a soft moan escaped his lips, “yes,” he whispered, for he wanted more, he wanted every touch this man had to offer. He would give this man everything and more…all he had was his. He showed his willing submission in his kiss and the body he wrapped around the man that held him firm, their heat touching, both hard as iron, and the forge only beginning to blaze. 

“I…I have never…taken a man…before…” he stated in bated breath, his eyes now black with desire and his body a flame. 

“Neither have I, but let me be the first to know your touch,” John replied in his own breathless voice. 

“First and last,” Robin vowed, as he recaptured the lips of the man that held his heart and soul with his eyes. In the stable there were piles of dry hay, and he gently laid John down upon them and laid his own stretched out body upon his, placing soft sweet kisses and touches all along the strong creamy skin. Seeing John whimpering beneath him as if in a dream, Robin moaned with pleasure and continued his assault upon the man he love; for he could no longer deny his heart. 

John, hearing the sweet sound from Robin’s lips, knowing that it was his body that made this warrior burn, closed his eyes in ecstasy, arching his body to touch Robin’s, to give his warrior any and all he desired. He felt strong hands remove his tunic and shirt and now caressed across his chest, and hot lips drank in his skin along his neck and collar bone. His hands were not idol either, for he had to touch the honey dark skin that invaded his dreams night after night, and did away with Robin’s tunic and shirt, revealing even more muscles rippling underneath, he gasped with delight. “Heavens! If I am an angel, than you are an archangel, the sword of Justice, for no mere man can possess such perfection and strength,” he breathed out in awe, his hands running up and down Robin’s chest. 

“Then if we are no mere men, my love, let our union be blessed,” he stated, as he once more captured John’s lips. 

//Love…Love!// the word rang in his head, his heart, and his soul…Robin loved him. If death was near, he would die happy, for the man he loved, loved him in return…this was heaven. “Take me, my love, and soar us both upon fiery wings of our passions back to heaven,” he replied, wrapping his now bare legs around a firm thick thighs, their heat touching, weeping liquid fire. 

“To Heaven and beyond, my love,” Robin replied, and then no more words were forth coming for both were lost in the fire that engulfed them as their bodies entwined, finding their way about in pleasing the other with all they had. Having seen such things in prison, Robin moved down his love’s body until his mouth was now kissing and caressing his lover’s iron heat, sending fiery waves up both their spines. Then he licked the liquid fire and found that it didn’t burn but quenched, like water to the thirsty and he had to have more. He engulfed it as best he could, determine to drink all of his lover’s essence. 

John cried out in pleasure, having never been touched like this before, and it was so good, to feel the hot wet mouth tasting him, drinking him in, he could not hold back any longer, and his body exploded his essence forth, into Robin’s mouth. It was a moment before he realized that he must have traveled to heaven and now was back, for Robin was now looking at him, caressing his hair, he smiled, he was in heaven indeed. 

“Are you all right?” Robin smiled, though a touch of concern was in his eyes. 

“Beyond all right,” John smiled, and caressed the face he would love until his ending days. He shifted and wrapped his body to Robin’s and felt his iron was still forging. “Tell me, what can I do to bring you the same piece of heaven that you gave me?” he asked, his eyes showing his willingness. “You but need tell me or take me, for I am yours and no one else’s after this night.” 

Robin smiled, his eyes glowed, “and I yours, for I could never love another, for you are my soul, and as such I wish to merge our bodies, though…it might be painful, for I am not skilled in such things.” 

“Any pain will be sweet, for I wish us to merge too, my dearest Love, more than breath. Let us have this night for we know not what other we may have beyond this time,” John said sincerely and kissed his love soundly. 

Robin kissed back his love and moved on top of his love once more, wrapping John’s legs around him, and placing his clothes under John’s hips. Since he was inexperienced in such things, he moved slowly, placing his iron heat to John’s sheath, and slowly pushed forward into its tightness, loving the heat and grip it had upon him. 

There was pain, but John breathed and willed his body to accept his lover, to give of himself fully to the man he knew he belonged to body and soul. It was slow but Robin was going very easy, taking into account his lover, and this touched John deeply. Then he felt Robin was fully within him and the fullness of it, the merger was delicious, beyond satisfying. Then Robin began moving his hips and during one of his thrust, something sizzled with in him, “Ahh!” John cried out. 

Robin stopped, “Did I hurt you?”

“No…no, do it again….take me…love me again…harder, Robin,” he panted, for it was wonderful. He shifted his own hips wanting that rippling fire once more to fill him, but it only did so when Robin once more began to thrust within him again. “Yes…more, oh yes…more,” he cried out in ecstasy. 

Seeing that he was causing his love such pleasure fired Robin more and the beauty of his lover was not lost on him, though he was lost as was his control. He fired his hips as fast as they could move, feeling the tightness hold him, and the heat engulf him, and the sounds of his lover driving him over the edge of sanity, “mine,” he chanted for he felt he was claiming his love, his mate in a ritual older than time itself. “MINE!” he shouted as his own body exploded into fire and his mind shattered into fragments of light and time. 

John feeling the essence of his love exploding within him felt his own body explode once more, “YOURS” he cried out in reply, and then he too was lost to the sweet darkness of passion. 

After both men had recovered, Robin gathered up some rain water, cleaned them both off, and then piled the hay and what was dry of their clothes to keep them warm as they both would rest this nigh in each other’s arms, and then return John back to the castle by morning, for they would only have this night, and neither man wanted this night to end any sooner than it had too. 

************

Fortunately or unfortunately, Robin had been right. All the wrong doing against him were placed at the feet of Sir Guy, cold feet at that, for he was dead, along with his men and there was no one left to question Nottingham’s denial of his cousins treachery. There was no proof of his involvement and John was wise enough not to try, for he had learned quickly that though the Nobles of the court did not support Nottingham in his scheme they would not support him either, for their loyalty was with Richard, the only man able to make things right.

Prince John never stepped from the safekeeping of the castle, for he knew to do so would to be inviting death once more, and for England he would not risk it again, even to chance meeting his love, his other reason for living once more; but he was a Prince and had duties to the land and its people and thus denied himself this, nor did Robin come to see him. 

The most the two had were brief messages, gratefully taken by Lady Marion’s hand maiden, and even then they spoke in riddles that only the other could understand, for even this was dangerous, and not simply because of Nottingham, but if wind of their affair blew wrong…they both would suffer ill will. 

Lady Marion was doing her part, playing fickle toward Nottingham, and stalling the wedding. But the Sheriff was getting anxious, more so, and tightening his hold on the castle every week, not one of Prince John’s original guards was found left in the castle and with some quiet inquiry were they left alive. Today he sat at his desk, looking up from dozens of request for funding, knowing the treasury was empty, sitting somewhere in Nottingham’s dungeon, as the man entered his chambers. “What can I do for you Sheriff,” he stated with cool ease. 

“I wish to discuss your cousin,” he stated with his typical half bow. 

“What about her?” he asked sitting back in his chair. 

“I wish you to speak to her, for she has postponed our marriage thrice, and I tire of her games.” 

John smiled evenly, “My dear, Sheriff. What can I say to ensure the doubts of a woman? If you have not touched her heart enough to secure her vows of matrimony, what pray do you expect me to do?” 

“Order her to marry me.” 

John raised a puzzling brow, “Order her? I would not do so, to her or any woman of this court. She has agreed to marry you, and has not called it off, merely delayed it, I would not fret so. Perhaps instead of coming to me, you should place you energies in once more securing her heart, than her hand.” John stated, for he knew the time of his coronation was coming up placing Nottingham all that much closer to the thrown. //Damn you Richard…get home,// he prayed. 

“Indeed,” the Sheriff replied coolly, the threat clear in his dark eyes. “But perhaps you might be willing to reconsider your position,” the Sheriff, stated as he moved closer and placed a rolled up piece of parchment on Johns desk. 

It took all of John’s will not to react; it was one of his letters to Robin, for he recognized the paper. “What is that?” 

“Read it,” the Sheriff said easily, a smug smile crossing his face. 

“I do not have time…”

“I suggest you make time…your Highness,” he replied firmly, his eyes stating that he knew all he needed to know, this was just a formality. 

John took the paper and opened it, and it was a letter he wrote to Robin, and it was covered with some blood. His eyes shot up toward Nottingham in alarm. 

“Indeed, I have succeeded in capturing the rouge Robin Hood,” he smirked darkly. “I also have collected enough evidence to accuse you before the court of perversion with such outlaw, if should need be,” he stated with dark amusement. 

John took a breath to keep calm, “You have killed him?”

“No, that would not do, your Highness, for I know to do so would to bring your foolish temper, no, he lives, in the dungeon with my men guarding him.”

“I wish to see him…to see for my self that you speak true,” John stated as he stood up and faced down Nottingham. 

“Of course, but first, heed me. You will order your Cousin to marry me before the coronation. After you are King, if you want to see your wretched…Robin Hood alive again, you then will step down and hand the thrown to me, thus keeping peace and everyone happy, well almost everyone.” 

“You think I will simply hand over the thrown…”

“Oh, I know you will, for if you don’t, not only will I accuse you before the court, and bring witness, many witness, I will also charge you with treason, and then you will hang next to your…lover” he states in disdain. 

John stepped forward striking Nottingham across the face hard! “You are demon, and should not speak about love or lovers, for you are the most foul; he who murdered his own cousin to protect his own cowardice.” 

Nottingham wiped the blood from his lips and smirked darkly, licking his fingers. “Oh, I am lower than that,” he quipped. “But besides the fate of your bed partner and yourself, you should also consider poor Marion. Cooperate and she will live a long and prosperous life, not and once we are wed…and we will be wed, with or without her cooperation, she will meet with a tragic accident. It all revolves around what you chose to do…Prince. Remember, you are a figure head, I rule already, all we are doing is making it official.” 

John’s anger boiled, but he knew the Sheriff was right, he had no power and no backing. “Bastard,” he growled. 

“No, actually I knew my Father,” he replied, “As did yours; seems some perversions run in the family,” he gleamed tauntingly. His face then turned cold, “you want to see him, you may do so, alone this once this evening, my men will allow it. By morning you will order before the court my marriage to Marion, understand?” 

All John could do was nod, his anger too great and watched the demon in human skin slip from his chambers. “Damn you Richard!” he shouted with anger and pain. The battle was lost before the war began…it was over. 

*********

The place was cold and smelled most foul as he descended the stairs into the dungeons of the castle, knowing he was being watched by Nottingham’s men. He finally reached his destination and was appalled that he was searched. 

“Sheriff’s orders,” the guard stated, then opened the cell.

Prince John took a lamp in with him and then turned to stare down the guard, “Since you have the key, I do not think he will escape if you close the door,” he stated, his tone tight with anger. He then waited until the door closed and he descended the last set of stairs and across the foul room to where his love was chained like an animal. 

He knelt besides Robin, who had been beaten badly. He placed down the lamp and took up the sack of water he brought and ripped part of his own shirt and used it to clean his love up. He watched as Robin began to stir, “Shhh, you are hurt,” he whispered, knowing they were listening, almost not caring…almost. 

He saw Robin’s dark eyes open and blink, trying to focus, “Where…?”

“Sadly, you are in Nottingham’s dungeon, and I have been ‘permitted’ to visit you,” he stated, still cleaning his love’s face from the dirt, grim and dried blood, “I have fallen into his trap it would seem.” 

Robin was now awake and looked about, “how bad?” 

“Bad, he knows all, or enough to disgrace me and take the thrown…either way he will win. If I cooperate, there is a small chance to save you at least,” he whispered, and pulled a tiny vile from a bag, where he knew the guard would not search. “Take this, it is medicine to keep you strong,” he encouraged as he poured between Robin’s swollen broken lips. 

Robin took it then licked his dry lips, “I am not important, the thrown…”

“Belongs to either Richard, who is not here or Nottingham, for I can not keep it safe. He has even threatened to force Marion into wedlock and then kill her if I do not do as he wants. I’m afraid all I can do is go along and make what ever arrangements I can for you to be safe, and when Richard arrives, ‘we’ will help him reclaim his thrown.” 

“It will mean civil war…” 

John gave Robin some water, “I know, but what good will it do England to have their Prince accused of perversion and with a known outlaw and a traitor to the crown? What good will it do to have Marion killed? Tell me, for if you know of a better way…speak and I will not hesitate to follow it.” 

Robin closed his eyes, he too knew they were beaten, “You are right, I am sorry. It is just…” 

“I know, Love. I do not wish to stop fighting either, but we must consider the battles we can win.” 

Robin looked up into the eyes that kept him warm at night and sane when all hell was about him and smiled, “No matter what…live, for so long as you do I will continue in your heart,” he stated, wishing his hands were free so he could caress his Love’s face. 

“I will not let him bring you harm,” John vowed. “If he harms you I will plunge a knife in his heart myself, even if it would…” he stopped his mind thinking. 

“No…don’t do it, you are not a murder,” Robin stated softly, seeing the thought in his love’s eyes. “Don’t let him corrupt you as he has done to so many, please? If I die I want to know…I need to know that I will find you again in heaven, please, don’t fall to his evil?” 

John felt the sting of tears in his eyes, and the frustration of the situation in his heart, “I promise, I ‘will’ meet you in heaven,” he vowed as he leaned in and kissed Robin’s lips, not caring who saw what or if he was alone. “I love you, and love can not be wrong. I will do what I must, and will do what I can. Promise me that you will not push him to take your life, for I beg you, give me time to help you and perhaps be with you once more in this world before we move on to the next?” 

Robin felt the sting of tears in his own eyes as well, “I promise, my love. I will be the wolf, silent and vigil awaiting his mate’s return.” 

“Times up” a voice shouted from above. 

“Here,” John said as he removed his cloak and wrapped Robin in it the best he could to give him some warmth. “Some how I will return,” he stated and kissed him once more and then giving him some more water, got up and left, leaving his heart and soul behind. 

***********

Prince John did as he was bided and before the court, ordered Lady Marion to marry the Sheriff of Nottingham, though he was cleaver enough to leave out when that order was to take place…his only bargaining chip. 

Marion came to his chamber with full intention of throwing a fit, only to be accosted by John and placed in an alcove, a finger to her lips as he moved back and closed the curtain, and took a seat at his desk, just as the door opened once more.

“You are playing a dangerous game, my dear Prince, especially with ‘your’ Robin’s life,” Nottingham stated with cold irritation. 

“It is for his life that I play, sir. I realized that all I have is this one chance, and I do not mean to lose it. I will grant you what you want if you grant me what I want, and that is his release, alive and well, and to remain so, long after you have what you desire.” 

Shrewd eyes peered at him, “You trust me?” 

“No, but I have little choice, now don’t I. I do however know a few I do trust, and fear not, they mean little to you to waste a thought over, they will verify that you keep your bargain, thus I will keep mine. Release Robin of Loxley in the hands of a priest, called Friar Tuck…”

“Friar Tuck, that name sounds familiar,” Nottingham replies with some suspicion. 

“It should, he is a priest of the Northern chapel where you ‘use’ to attend church with my family. He is of no power within the church, thus why you know him not personally,” John lied with ease. “You will release Robin this night into his custody, and not follow, leave him be, and when I receive word, which should be by morning, and a pre-selected phrase, that only the Friar and I know, will I grant you your wish and set the wedding…after the Coronation.”

“After, it was to be before,” Nottingham growled.

“If I do that, then I will be in violation of my station, for only ‘the King’ can actually order her to marry, as it is I have breached it, but not fully enough to be challenged by the court. No, it must be after, but fear not, I love my cousin too much to let you make her life misery and then do her further harm. You ‘will’ get what is due you.” 

“Very well, your Highness,” he replied with restrained anger. “I will do it you way for now. But I warn you, attempt to betray me, crown or no crown, Marion, Robin, and other innocents lives hang on your head,” he stated, and left. 

Prince John moved from his place and locked the door and then moved to the alcove where Marion embraced him, her tears proof that she understood, perhaps too much. “I…am sorry, if I bring you offense,” he stated softly. 

“For what? Being a good man, for loving? For helping me see truth? No, John, you have nothing to be sorry for, it is our time of age that needs to be sorry that it can not see love for the blessing it is,” she said softly hugging him. 

“I am afraid I have one more favor to ask of you, Cousin; your hand maiden, I would like her to be with Friar Tuck and aid him in keeping Robin safe, for as I said, I don’t trust Nottingham as far as I could move him, even less. I am aware of her skill, it will be needed. Please, all I ask is that he is safe.” 

“I will do as you ask, Cousin, and fear not, I know of a place they can take him and will be safe from Nottingham’s reach,” she stated and hugged him tighter. “You know, and don’t take this wrong, but since we are second Cousins, I always thought Richard would marry me off to you,” she stated softly. 

John laughed, “Actually I did too. So how can I take that wrong?” 

“Well,” she said leaning back, “I thought at first a dreadful idea, but I didn’t know what a good man you were, Cousin, I would not think so now.” 

“Thank you, Cousin,” he replied, his heart touched and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Then he took a deep cleansing breath, “we must do what we can…for England.” 

“For England,” she replied, a solemn vow between them, and then left to do her part in this last stand against Nottingham. 

************

Prince John received the letter that contained the phrase he needed to know that Robin indeed was safe. He also learned that without the medicine he had administered, Robin would have died of fever, but now would live, though still ill. He was told that they would keep Robin at bay until he was fully well and to keep a strong heart. He folded the letter and gave a soft prayer and burned it, letting the smoke take his prayer to the heavens, where only God could help him now. 

************

The heavens could not have played their hand more closely as Prince John stood before God and all, and was about to receive the crown, when the High Priest spoke, “Who ever has objections to this anointed soul being crown King, speak now or forever keep his peace,” and a resounding “I Object,” rang throughout the Church halls. 

John turned to see his brother, Richard the Lion Heart, had returned, and all of Nottingham’s plotting had come to an end…it was over…England had won.

************

“Robin,” Richard greeted his long time friend as he entered his private chamber, “I owe you much my friend,” the King smiled warmly. 

Robin bowed graciously, “I am simply happy to have you home, your Majesty,” he stated, though his voice not quiet so happy. 

“Robin, what is wrong?” 

“Do you ask as my friend or as my King?” 

“Should it matter?”

“Yes.” 

Richard saw the seriousness and knew his friend well, and only his friend would get the raw truth, “as a friend.”

“Than as such I will speak frank, how can you let Nottingham live and banish your brother to France?” 

Richard was taken by the question, “How dare you question my motives,” he growled. 

“I question ‘my friend’s’ motives; have you switch hats so suddenly that you neglected to tell me?” 

Richard a thick bodied version of his younger brother, but with half the hair and eyes half as bright, fingered his bearded chin, “Robin, it is not as easy as you would think. Nottingham literally bought his freedom, for it was the fastest way to get back the peoples money. As for John, they would not accept the truth, that such corruption occurred at this level, and someone had to take the blame; John accepted this, so should you.” 

Robin’s eyes narrowed, “In other words, you don’t wish to take blame for you mistakes in leaving your kingdom unprotected and poorly guarded and your brother, innocent in all this, who risked much to keep ‘your’ thrown safe, will be the scapegoat while the true villain pays you to walk free…you turn my stomach.” He snarled. 

“How dare you…”

“How dare you!” Robin shouted. “How dare you stand before me and tell me that all I did was for not, that justice is a mockery and those who died…in ‘your’ name will cry tears of shame in heaven, for you play to the very dark powers you took good men to die in a foreign land to banish; only to let it thrive here. Richard…you were wrong to leave England, and you are wrong in banishing your brother.” 

Richard was silent, then closed his eyes, “True, but there is nothing that can be done, what is done is done.” The sound of metal being drawn caught his attention as he saw Robin had pulled his sword. 

Robin held his blade, then held it flat in his hands and placed it down on the table, “Then you are no King in which I wish to serve,” he stated and turned to leave.

“Robin, wait!” He saw Robin turn, his dark determined eyes glaring at him. “Surely there must be away to maintain our friendship, for you must understand the ways of the court…”

“Are no longer my concern…Your Majesty,” he said, and then left. 

“He’s right you know.” 

Richard turned to see his Cousin had entered from another door, “You are too much like a cat,” he replied startled. Then poured himself a drink. “And yes, I know he is right, but I had little choice. John understood this, why can’t he?” 

“John is a royal and Robin is a solder, the two are similar but different. John saw the gray as Robin only sees the black and white of a situation. However, I can make a suggestion that might keep some of your friendship in tact and heal a few wounds, though nothing will heal all?”

“I am listening?” 

“Tonight at dinner, we will discuss it, and what we are going to do about keeping me from dying an old maid.” 

Richard smiled warmly as he moved to his Cousin’s side, “The last part I have known the answer well, but have been too much the fool to act on it. No more,” he stated, and with a bit of surprise kissed Lady Marion soundly, and found no resistance. He then leaned back, gauging her reaction, “Well?” 

She smiled brightly, “I was hoping you would see things my way,” she replied, and took his arm in hers, “How about an early dinner?” she asked as she led him to discuss their future and that of others. 

**************

It was cold and even the stars refused to shine this night as he stood quietly on the sandy beach waiting for the boat that would forever take him away…away from his home and the man he loved. Prince John sighed quietly, feeling that even the heavens shunned him this night, for he was being banished, so England would remain tall and not know how close to death it came. 

He wrapped his cloak around him tighter, for he was cold, but in his soul, not by the temperature. He watched as his bags and belongings had been ferried across to the ship first, and after one more load, he would step on that boat never to step foot in England again. He was half tempted to just step into the ocean; in fact he strolled up a ways, to where the beach inclined to a small cliff. //Jump in, no one would realize, and then no one else would have to suffer on your behalf,// he thought, thinking of those who were ordered to go with him. //It’s not fair that they have to suffer, because of me,// he thought, but his brother insisted, he needed a protector, for he was still Prince of England, banished or not. He stepped closer to the edge, fully intending on stepping off when a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him back. “How dare…” 

“I…how dare I, is what you were going to say?” 

John stood stunned, his eyes wide as he looked upon the man who held his arm, and as his smile crossed his face his eyes lit, the fog lifted to reveal enough star shine, so he could see clearly the face of his love…Robin of Loxley. Forgetting himself he hugged Robin tightly and was glad he was held tightly in return, then gathered himself and pulled back. “You came to bid me good bye?” 

“No, I came to be by your side,” he smiled warmly, his eyes shining his love. 

“But…England is your home…you fought for…”

“You are my home, and as for what I fought for, I did not fight alone, and if ‘my’ Prince is banished for his loyal deeds, I will do no less then stand by him, until the end of his days,” Robin stated, as he takes John’s hand and places it on his chest, “For where my heart and soul go, so must I.” 

In the distance, John could see the boat return for him and his party, “I love you, Robin of Loxley…Robin Hood…Robin of my Heart. I pray I will keep you as well as you keep me,” he smiled and vowed. 

“I have no doubt, my angel, my Prince,” Robin whispered and leaned in softly and sealed their pack with a soft kiss. “We should be off,” he stated and took John by the arm, as an aid would do, helping his Prince in the dark, and escorted him to the boat. “You have one more load and one more passenger,” he stated firmly. 

“By who’s order,” the guard stated, barely tolerating his duty to the disgraced Prince. 

Robin pulled out a document and handed it over to the guard, “By order of the King. I am Robin of Loxley and sworn protector to his Highness, Prince John. I suggest from now on that you watch your tongue or I shall cut it out with a dull knife,” he growled. 

The guard was stunned, not by the threat but by the credentials of the man before him. “Robin of Loxley? Thee Robin of Loxley?” 

“I know of no other,” Prince John said proudly. 

“Come, my Prince, our new home a waits,” he states as he escorts John to the boat. 

“Robin of Hood, I don’t understand?” the guard dared to ask, for all knew how Robin fought against Prince John to save England for Richard’s thrown. This…seeing him as Prince Johns appointed protector didn’t make sense? 

Robin helped John safely into the boat, seeing his belongings were going to be taken care of by another group of men, and then looked back at the puzzled guard, “Of course you don’t” he smiled and then joined John as they set off to start their new life together, side by side until the end of their days. 

**************

Chakotay finished his third cup of tea, and looked around at the wide eyes that were staring at him, almost like they were in a trance. “Ah…the end,” he smiled a bit nervously. 

The group suddenly burst into applause, and bravos, their enthusiasm overflowing at being mentally taken on such a wild and wondrous journey. They made so much fuss, Chakotay started to blush. 

“Hey, it wasn’t that good,” he stated modestly as he stood up and stretched his back. Feeling a bit overwhelmed and other emotions he didn’t want to acknowledge at the moment, he looked at Kathryn, “I’m going to stretch my legs,” he stated, a tiny smile, and then left the fire ring. 

“Wow, you guys weren’t kidding,” Tom exclaimed. “That was the best story I think I’ve ever heard anyone tell,” he smiled as he cleaned up the wrappers, the Smores long gone. He also became puzzled as Ken, Greg, and Tem, looked at him with a snicker, and then simply gave him a thanks for the Smore and a good night. “What’s up with them?” he asked B’Elanna

She too snickered. 

“Tom,” Kathryn said, as she settled herself into her sleeping bag. “Haven’t you ever heard the story of Robin Hood before?”

“Well…no, not really. I mean I’ve heard of it, I just never heard it…if you know what I mean…why?” 

Both B’Elanna and Kathryn gave a small laugh, but it was Kathryn that spoke, “I know the story well, and in the original, Robin ends up with Maid Marion, not Prince John,” she smiled warmly. Then feeling that she gave enough of a hint, she rolled over, “Good night….John,” she snickered and was silent. 

B’Elanna feeling a bit of sympathy for her friend that was being all to ‘blond’ at the moment, “Tom, didn’t you notice that the descriptions of the characters seemed…familiar?” she asked, hoping Tom could put two and two together. 

“Well, sort of. I was picturing Tuvok as the Sheriff and,” he laughed, “Harry as the poor Sir Guy,” he laughed. “Why?”

“Well, you were supposed too. I was Hilda, and the Captain was Maid Marion…don’t you see? He used ‘us’ in the story…all of ‘us’.” 

Tom was silent for a little bit, “are you saying he meant to describe me as Prince John?” 

“Tom, for a bright man, you can be naïve,” she snickered. “Of course he did. I think you should be flattered,” she said, giving a tiny sigh. “I thought it was a very romantic and original way of declaring one’s feeling toward another…don’t you?” 

It was painfully slow, but Tom began to see the picture, Chakotay had used the story to let Tom know that he…Robin, was ‘interested’ in Prince John…him. It then made sense why Chakotay seemed to blush and be flustered all at the same time, he had put himself out there, and the one person who was suppose to get it, didn’t as everyone else saw straight through him. “Damn!” 

The sudden outburst caught B’Elanna’s attention, “Tom, if you not interested in him, he won’t…”

Tom looked at her, “No, it’s I really have been blind, haven’t I?” he said as he got up. “Well, no more,” he smiled and followed the Commander into the woods. It didn’t take long to find the handsome man leaning against a large tree staring up to the stars. “Great story,” Tom said softly as he came to stand next to Chakotay. 

Chakotay was a bit startled, and a bit surprised at the cause of those deep thoughts to now be standing next to him. “Ah, thanks,” he stated. 

Tom could see Chakotay was on edge, having placed his heart out there and knew he had to smooth things out if things were going to get going, “I especially enjoyed the relationship between Prince John and Robin Hood, I could see how much ‘they really’ cared for each other,” Tom said softly. “That sometimes the two most unlikely people are meant for each other, and that it is only by fate…accident…story around a camp site, that they figure it out.” 

Chakotay turned toward Tom and saw his bright blue eyes shining at him, that he had figured it out after all, and seemed…happy about it. He opened his mouth to speak, but before a word came out, his lips were covered with Tom’s and all though besides loving the man of his dreams flew out of his head. 

After a deep kiss, Tom pulled back and smiled, “You are my daring rouge, you know that don’t you?” he smiled, his eyes showing everything he kept hidden all these years. 

“As you are my Prince charming,” Chakotay replied, caressing Tom’s face, a slight nervous laugh, but only because he was expressing his heart freely for the first time in years too. 

“So, do you think we’ll live happily ever after?” Tom inquired, holding Chakotay tightly in his arms. 

“I don’t know, but we have an entire life time to weave our tale, Tom Paris, so we can but only try.”

“So, were do we begin?” Tom smiled, his eyes soft, his love shining brightly. 

“How about…once upon a time, on a lone ship lost in alien space, two dashing hero’s met and fell in love, the rest to be continued once they lived it,” he smiled. 

The End


End file.
